


recordings

by VITAMX



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, yandere highschool, yhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITAMX/pseuds/VITAMX
Summary: mumbo and iskall stumble upon something of grian's that they are quite sure they were not meant to see.





	recordings

**Author's Note:**

> ~ NOTE ~
> 
> This oneshot heavily references events in Grian's Minecraft Evolution (Evo) series, and Samgladiator's Yandere Highschool Minecraft Roleplay series. It is not recommended to continue reading if you are unfamiliar with the events that take place in each series.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

\---

They had just been trying to steal some extra rockets laying around in Grian's base to sell at Sahara- that's all they were doing, honest!

But... perhaps if Grian's storage wasn't so morally unforgivable and disorderly, then they wouldn't have _accidentally_ found a shulker box with a mysterious camera and _accidentally_ stole it.

It wasn't their fault! All an _accident_, they swear!

Surely the several, _several_ recordings on the camera were just going to be harmless, funny little bits to watch and tease Grian with, right? Besides, Mumbo and Iskall had nothing better to do- the only thing they could be doing other than snooping around was to count the seconds until Demise began, but that'd be no fun, would it?

So, smiling deviously to each other (although Iskall was _much_ more excited for this than Mumbo was), the two of them settled down in the infinity room underneath the Sahara warehouse. Thankfully, the camera was a large one, so they wouldn't have to strain their eyes _too_ hard to tell what was going on.

So, settled comfortably next to each other, leaning forward at the camera planted in front of them, Iskall went to the first recording on the camera and pressed play.

\---

_"So, this--"_

A quite crackling sounded in the audio, a younger version of Grian talking without noise for a few seconds, for some reason wearing a horrible spray-tan and swimming wear.

_"--I figured I could, like, look back on it later, or something. Any--"_

Crackle.

_"-ys, I'm just about to get off the bus- I'm meeting up with Taurtis and Sam... I don't really know Sam too well, actually. He could be a murderer or someth--"_

The clip cut to white noise for a split second, and young Grian was now in a small shop, looking confused and a little bit baffled.

_"So- what, pufferfish are currency here?"_

_"Yeah, Gree-on, did you even study anything about Japan before you came to visit? You're not in England anymore," A young man with rabbit ears said snidely, grinning at Grian teasingly._

_"We accept all forms of dead fish here," A tan-skinned man with red and blue heterochromatic eyes said, sticking his tongue out playfully._

_Grian stared down at the camera for a quick second, one eyebrow raised in confusion._

_"Uh, yeah... alright then, so I can just... give him his dead children as payment?" Young Grian said with a nervous grin, the camera catching the image of some sort of humanoid pufferfish man._

The camera hummed and buzzed, the visuals flickering on and off for a few seconds before the camera cut to black, only a few hard-to-understand words came through;

_"Sandcastle- brzzzt- Sam- brzt- road--"_

_\---_

Honestly, it wasn't quite what Mumbo and Iskall had been expecting. Mumbo hummed a bit uncomfortably, turning to Iskall with a silent question- was this invading on Grian's privacy too much?

Iskall reassured him it was _fine_, it wasn't like these were gonna hold Grian's deepest and darkest secrets! It was just a little fun, something they could joke about with just each other.

He reassured both Mumbo and himself that they wouldn't tell a soul.

And not tell a soul they did.

The recordings continued and continued.

\---

_"Wh- it's not a potato or a tomato, it's a scarecrow! I spent weeks on this!" Young Grian scoffed, the camera casted downward somewhat, the faces of anyone barely shown._

_"It's obviously a tomato, Gree-on, I know what I see! You should've gotten a cooler costume, like me! I'm Satan." One of the figures next to Grian said, probably grinning._

_"Y'know, yeah, that fits--"_

The camera buzzed and cut to a different setting, one in front of what appeared to be a high school, decorated for Halloween.

_"--ust have to see who can last the longest in the school..." A quavery, elegant voice spoke, the speaker's face holding a bleeding socket where an eye should be. "And we will see who is the better man..." They spoke with a chuckle._

_"I don't think we told Grian about what happened last time we went in the school at night, actually," The same tan-skinned man from before said, now wearing a cheap Ryu costume._

_"Oh, yeaahh!"_

_"...Well, I wasn't scared before, but I'm scared now--"_

The camera shut to black for a few seconds, and Mumbo and Iskall thought that maybe the battery of it ran out, or something along those lines- until it flashed back, full force, crackles and buzzing loud and visible.

_"Who killed my wife?"_

_A ghost, blank eyed with red scars around its neck appeared, hovering slightly in the air, and held a noose in its hand. The camera was positioned on the ground, most likely dropped._

_The ghost floated closer to the camera, turning its head, staring into the lens blankly._

_"I know it was you, Y--"_

The camera stuttered once more, chills now running down Mumbo and Iskall's spines.

Did Grian deal with this type of stuff all the time?

When the camera flickered back, the camera was picked up roughly, frantic voices surrounding the area it was recording. The lighting was still dark, the atmosphere creepy.

_"Just--"_

_Brzzt._

_"_ _-et's get out!"_

The camera crackled and flickered to a different setting, just outside the school they had been in.

_"-think those are fighting words, Sam!" Young Grian said, feigning shock and holding back a grin._

_The young man with rabbit ears grinned widely and laughed, pulling out a knife of all things._

_"They are! I've been waitin' for this!" He cackled, the tan-skinned heterochromatic person in front of him yelping._

_A blonde woman stepped in between them quickly, scolding them quietly._

_The rabbit-eared teen was disappointed, the other in front of him relieved._

_"Yeah... You're right, Mrs. Okami, I shouldn't-- SIKE!"_

_And then... there was screaming- screaming, and laughter between two people as the rabbit-eared young man scurried away, his knife now tainted red._

_There was blood, and there was Grian, holding onto his wounded friend close as his camera dropped to the ground, flickering to black._

_It was quiet for a few seconds._

_And then, without visuals, a voice spoke up, slurred and exhausted._

_"...I don't... wanna die, Gri," The voice said weakly._

_"You're not... You're not going to die, Taurtis. We're gonna be okay, Sam was just... I'm sure he didn't realize what he was doing." Grian's voice spoke quietly in response._

_And then, a simple "I'm tired" was all that was heard before a loud bang erupted from the silence._

The camera's blackness parted for a split second, showing something disturbing, something the two of them could never unsee.

_Grian's bloodied face appeared, gritting his teeth as he pulled another body from the wreckage, even more bloody than him. The body Grian was pulling was crippled and shaking violently, a piece of glass cutting into his forehead._

_"Taurtis... Just... Stay with me, okay? I'll... There's a hospital nearby... Just..."_

_Grian's eyes locked onto the camera, his hand quickly reaching out for it before the footage cut off._

_End of Recording Session 1._

_\---_

They were both frozen in horror, now scooting closer to each other to bring some sort of comfort to themselves. Mumbo's hand was covering his mouth, and Iskall was hugging his knees, both physically shaking from the footage. That kind of thing- it could have been _traumatizing_.

Was Grian okay? Was this Taurtis guy okay?

They both wanted to make some move forward to cut the camera off. They really did.

Curiosity did kill the cat though, didn't it?

Naturally, the videos continued.

_Grian being forced to dress up and act like someone else, Grian crying and being forced to eat plastic bags of chips, Grian shooting a man dead, Grian threatening to kill "Sam" to get information from some girl, Grian pretending to be the very man he killed, Grian helping to shoot down an entire fleet of yakuza-_

And just as naturally, Mumbo and Iskall could not stop Grian from kicking them out of the Architechs in a fit of rage and tears.

\---


End file.
